Your Beauty is Blinding
by IsabellaClarkson
Summary: Jack comes upon a merchant ship and goes to it to see if he can pillage and plunge. When he gets on it he sees the whole crew is dead. Apparently another pirate ship did this. He finds there is one survivor a young blind woman
1. Blind as your beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean in any way. I do however own Isabella Clarkson  
  
Summery: While sailing the seas Jack comes upon a merchant ship and goes to it to see if he can pillage and plunge. When he gets on it he sees the whole crew is dead. Apparently another pirate ship did this. He finds there is one survivor a young woman. Locked away in the Captain's chambers. A live, blind woman.  
  
Authors note: Please read and review. I promise I didn't steal this idea from anyone. I was writing another story about a blind girl. It didn't work out. Then when I saw PotC I fell back in love with the idea.  
  
Chapter One - Blind as your beautiful.  
  
Isabella's POV  
  
Isabella could smell the blood she knew everyone was dead on board. She stumbled around the captain's chambers and finally found the door. The problem was it was locked from the outside. She tried to walk back to the bed and trips over god knows what. Being blind as she was very frustrated.  
  
When she got up she heard footsteps on the deck outside the room. Terror- stricken she gasps she clumsily fond her way to the back wall. She curled up in a ball holding her legs to her chest. She was trembling on what was going to happen next. She could hear far better than most. she heard footsteps go toward where she was and gasped. she heard someone nearing and sunk to the floor trembling. She curled up tighter and held her head on her knees  
  
"I don't want to die"She said quietly.  
  
she stood hearing a voice.  
  
"who are you?" She said her voice unsteady. She was know scared out of her mind. She tired to hear where he was and slowly step forward  
  
"are you .... part of the crew? What's going on?" She felt so scared she was sick.  
  
"I'm Capt. Jack Sparrow, love. Captain of the Black Pearl that is." The voice said. Definitely male. His name. It only took her a minute to relies. He was the legendary Pirate. She gasps and steps backward. Problem was her dress was long. She tripped over her own dress and fell on her bottom. She let out a small cry. Her tears fell down her soft cheeks.  
  
"please don't kill me" She pleaded  
  
"Kill yeh? Now why would I do that?" She notices the confusing in his voice. She knew he walked over to her.  
  
"Take me hand" He said and she nervously put her hand out and moved it around to find his. She finally did and let him help her stand "what are you going to do with me?" She asked still very scared. She wondered if he catch on that she was blind.  
  
That's a good question: He said and pondered a moment and continued. "I think I should take yeh on the Pearl, but . yeh're blind" He said and with the air moment she could tell he was waving his hand infront of her. She didn't like that much.  
  
"Yes I'm blind I can feel you waving your hand though. The crew is dead we were attacked by another Pirate ship. I was locked in here to keep safe. They left before they could search in here for things" She said and dropped her head in sadness before she continued "My father was a crew member"  
  
"Sorry to 'ear that . Are yeh the only one left alive?" He asked  
  
"probably ..... I haven't checked" She said but she knew they where. She tired to move around feeling uncomfortable "what now? are you take me on your ship .... I have no family to go to" "I shall take yeh aboard then, we'll see what we can do fer yey. Follow meh!" He said and walked away. She didn't want to trip on hoped he would notice. She heard him rush back in saying. "Oh! Right! Blind. Sorry about that" He said and she could hear the guilt in his voice. He then took her by the arm and led her onto the deck.  
  
"Thank you" She said and she let him lead her. She didn't know why she was trusting this pirate. Famous pirate at that. She got a whiff of the smell of the dead and stopped. She thought oh her father and began to cry. She felt his hand on her shoulder and hear him say "There there" and knew he wasn't used to people crying she surpressed her cries and thanked him. "please take me off this ship I cannot stand it" she said resting her head on his shoulder "please"  
  
She heard him call for a Mr. Gibbs. She let the man help her to the Black Pearl and told him there wasn't much to find on the other ship. she was lead to the Captain's chambers. She sat in a chair near a table and waiting for Jack to return.  
  
She heard his footsteps near. She stood up. Her pale blue dress ruffled slightly. She turned to the door before it opened and held herself in a proper manor "Mr. Sparrow?" she asked.  
  
"Aye, it's meh" He said opening the door. "It seems I 'ave not yet learned yer name" He said after walking over and sitting on a near by table. She felt very foolish not introducing herself.  
  
"oh I'm sorry. My name is Isabella Clarkson" she said sitting back down. "Are you going to keep me here or have you other plans?" She asked out of curiosity.  
  
He took a couple moments to answer. "Yeh will stay 'ere until we make way for Port Royal which won't be for another couple of days"  
  
She thought about that for a moment and realized he was to leave her. Of course he sounded very sure that she'd be fine. She had ventured with the idea of staying on a pirate ship. She shook those thoughts out of her head  
  
"Mr. Sparrow ... I" She couldn't find the words to say she wanted to "see" him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I." she stood and stepped closer to him "I am sorry if I seem rude" she held her other hand inches from his face "may I ... I mean ... being blind I can see you if I feel your face .... may I?"  
  
"If you wish..." He said taking her hand into his dirty tanned one guiding her to his face.  
  
She started at his forehead. Past his bandana and over his eyes. She slowly shaped out his face "You have very soft skin. High cheek bones" she moved lower and outlined his beard and moustache. She rested two fingers over his lips probably longer than she should have. She pulled away and looked down.  
  
"What's wrong?" He ask and she could almost hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I think I crossed my boundaries" she turned away from him and took a few steps until she trips over the chair and with yelp fell to the floor. He rushed to her side and took her hands pulling her back unto her feet. His face was a couple of inches from hers ands he could feel the soft pace of her breathing as it touched her lips "Yeh 'ave to be careful, love. Yeh're surroundings are a bit different..." He said  
  
She at that moment claim temporary insanity and leaned up kissing his soft lip. She let her hands find the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. She came back to realization. She quickly pulled away "I'm so sorry Mr. Sparrow I don't know what came over me"  
  
"Apparently the same thing that came over me" He stated wrapping his arms around her once more kissing her as his hand gripped the back of her neck and the other her small waist.  
  
she had her sanity now but kissed him all the same. And damn was he a good kisser. She pulled away  
  
"Are you still to leave me at Port Royal .... or are you to keep me now?" She asked more hoping to herself.  
  
Jack's POV  
  
Jack had spotted the other ship someway off and now all he needed to do was pull up beside it. The Black Pearl swayed in the dark waters as Jack ordered his crew to join the two ships. With a small grin on his face he stood on the edge of the Black Pearl and stepped off unto the unknown ship. His boots thudded softly on the wooden deck as he walked around a bit. Neither he nor his crew had noticed the dead bodies as they clambered on to the other boat, which made Jack suspicious as to why the boat was empty.  
  
Jack picked up the stench of the dead bodies and he threw his head back as he swatted a fly away "Seems this ship 'asn't been cleaned in ages, eh?" He asked looking over to Gibbs who only nodded in returned. "Search the cabin's and 'olds I want everything that is of value" Jack himself walked off heading towards the Captain's chambers knowing there might be something worth his while there.  
  
Jack tilted his head to the side thinking he had heard something. Placing his hands on the doorknobs he gave them a twist and pushed both of the doors opened. The room was dimly lit, and he had to narrow his eyes a bit to get them adjusted to the change in light "ello?" His voice was low and unsure his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"who are you?" A voice said in the dark "are you .... part of the crew? What's going on?" Easily having lots of experience with women, Jack recognized the voice to belong to a young woman... thinking she wouldn't really pose a threat for him, he removed his hand and held it up "I'm Captn' Jack Sparrow, love. Captain of The Black Pearl that is" he said  
  
He heard her gasp and fall back ward on her bottom. He knew she fell out of fear. The next thing he heard was her plea. "please don't kill me"  
  
"Kill yeh? Now why would I do that?" Confused he tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes giving her a funny look. He walked towards her extending his hand out to help her get up "Ere take meh hand"  
  
He noticed it took her a while to find his hand. Then it accrued while he was helping her up she was blind. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked in a scared voice.  
  
"That's a good question" He said tapping his index finger on his bottom lip thoughtfully "I think I should take yeh on the Pearl, but...." He paused squinting again "yeh're blind" Jack waved his hands infront of her eyes to make sure she was really blind "I don't know what to do with yeh. Where's the rest of the crew?"  
  
"Yes I'm blind I can feel you waving your hand though. The crew is dead we were attacked by another Pirate ship. I was locked in here to keep safe. They left before they could search in here for things: she said and he caught the sadness in her voice "my father was a crew member"  
  
"Sorry to 'ear that" Jack said looking around the room "Are yeh the only one left alive?" He paused once more casting his glance upon her.  
  
"probably ..... I haven't checked" She said "what now? are you take me on your ship .... I have no family to go to"  
  
"I shall take yeh aboard then, we'll see what we can do fer yey. Follow meh!" He raised his hand, and motioned for her to follow him as he began to walk out. Not feeling her alongside him, a look of realization overcame his sharp facial features "Oh! Right! Blind. Sorry about that" Walking back fast he sort of gave a guilt look and took her arm leading her out of the cabin.  
  
"thank you" she said letting him lead her. She stopped began to cry. Jack, who was not very fond of anyone crying, patted her a bit reluctantly on the shoulder hoping it would comfort her. He looked about himself making sure his crew was nowhere in sight "There... there"  
  
She surpressed her cry and thanked him "please take me off this ship I cannot stand it" she said resting her head on his shoulder. Jack, a bit unsure of what to do rested an arm on her shoulder "Erm...right. Gibbs!" He called out looking around hoping to find him. He spotted the man a couple of paces away "Gibbs take 'er aboard The Black Pearl. I shall join yeh in a short while...." Gibbs in return nodded and started to lead her aside. Jack remembering motioned to Gibbs telling him that she was blind. Gibbs in understandment raised both eyebrows and nodded to Jack. He led the girl onto the Black Pearl and into the Captains chambers.  
  
Gibbs who had returned to the other ship walked alongside Jack as Jack ordered his crew to return to The Pearl "This ship was stripped of all of it's valuable possessions...We were too late" Jumping on to The Pearl, a thoughtful look enlightened his tanned face. "Make ready to leave we 'ave a ship to catch" With that he let Gibbs go on his way giving orders to the rest of the crew while he headed to his cabin.  
  
Before he could even open the door she asked if it was him. "Aye, it's meh" He answered closing the door behind him and stepping into the room. Putting his hat down on a wooden table that sat nearby he smiled her way "It seems I 'ave not yet learned yer name" Taking a drink from a glass that sat on the table, he walked around slowly towards her.  
  
"oh I'm sorry" she sat down "my name is Isabella Clarkson" she stared off into space "are you going to keep me here or have you other plans?"  
  
He swirled the dark drink about the glass not yet answering as he watched it pensively. After a moment of brief silence he answered her question "Yeh will stay 'ere until we make way for Port Royal which won't be for another couple of days...."  
  
After more silence she started "Mr. Sparrow ... I" but then she stopped. "Yes?" He asked looking up from his drink to face her. He was a couple of feet away from her leaning against a tall wooden post that stood in the middle of the room. With one hand he held his drink and the other gripped the holster of his gun which was sort of a costume for him to do so.  
  
"I" she stood and stepped closer to him "I am sorry if I seem rude" she held her other hand inches from his face "may I ... I mean ... being blind I can see you if I feel your face .... may I?" she asked. He tilted his head a bit to the side unsure of what to do since he had never met anyone who was blind or at least he had never really come into contact with such a person. "If you wish..." Jack answered hesitantly putting down his drink. Taking her hand into his dirty tanned one guiding her to his face.  
  
She started at his forehead. Past his bandana and over his eyes. She slowly shaped out his face "you have very soft skin. High cheek bones" she moved lower and outlined his beard and mustache. He grinned to himself slightly leaning into her touch as she grazed her fingers lightly along his face. She rested two fingers over his lips probably longer than she should have. She pulled away and looked down. As soon as she stopped his smile faded into somewhat of a disappointed look "What's wrong?" Jack questioned as he watched her bow her head.  
  
"I'm sorry I think I crossed my boundaries" she said turning away from him and took a few steps until she trips over the chair and with yelp fell to the floor. Caught off his guard Jack tried rushing to her side as quickly as he could. Then took her hands pulling her back unto her feet. His face was a couple of inches from hers and he could feel the soft pace of her breathing as it touched his lips "Yeh 'ave to be careful, love. Yeh're surroundings are a bit different..." he said  
  
She leaned up kissing hissing him. She let her hands find the back of his neck. She quickly pulled away "I'm so sorry Mr. Sparrow I don't know what came over me"  
  
"Apparently the same thing that came over me" He stated wrapping his arms around her once more kissing her as his hand gripped the back of her neck and the other her small waist.  
  
She kissed him back and then quickly pulled away again. "are you still to leave me at Port Royal .... or are you to keep me now?" 


	2. Keep me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean in any way. I do however own Isabella Clarkson  
  
Summery: While sailing the seas Jack comes upon a merchant ship and goes to it to see if he can pillage and plunge. When he gets on it he sees the whole crew is dead. Apparently another pirate ship did this. He finds there is one survivor a young woman. Locked away in the Captain's chambers. A live, blind woman.  
  
Authors note: Please read and review. And to my reviewers that did review. I don't think this is what you'd expect. And I don't know what the hell beta is okay! I'm using a spell check. I did fix the POV's all right?  
  
Chapter 2 - Keep me?  
  
Jack's POV  
  
Just as I parted his lips to speak Gibbs entered the room interrupting his answer. Rolling my eyes I faced the other man "Not now Gibbs, I'm busy" I motioned towards Isabella with a nod of his head until Gibbs finally took a hint and closed the door behind him leaving the two alone once more "Ah.. yes.. now where were we?" I asked turning back to face her still having her in his arms.  
  
"You were planning on leaving in a place called Port Royal. I wanted to know... is that still your plan Mr. Sparrow?" She asked him  
  
"Oh, yes.. Port Royal" I repeated thoughtfully "Well, M'lady we may yet be able to find a place for you amongst a crew of pirates" Grinning I leaned down and kissed her jawline before stroking her cheek with the rough palm of my hand.  
  
She pulled him away. "Mr. Sparrow.... I have to know one thing"  
  
"Jack.. call me Jack...." Narrowing my eyes at her actions, I watched her turn away from me. Not really understanding why she had done so, I took hold of her hand pulling her back to me "What is it yeh 'ave to know, love?"  
  
"Mr. .... Jack If you are to keep me here on this ship as part of your crew. What am I to you. Another wench. A personal wench. Because I'll have you know I'm a proper lady. And an untouched lady. As blind I may be physically I'm not daft" she stated  
  
I laughed out loud throwing my head back, but thinking that she might take it the wrong way I stopped. A soft chuckle passed my parted lips "O 'course, love. I 'ave no need for a personal wench. I don't need someone new to slap me every time I make port in Tortuga..."  
  
"Then I am very confused on ... what it is you want with me.... Or out of me? I'm not good at anything really. Being blind and all" she said  
  
There was a silent pause as I didn't answer, but just stared past her. After that brief moment I spoke once more in a serious tone, which was unusual for myself "I need somebody at my side... I don't want to end up like the rest of pirates...destined to live alone...." I released my hold on her and paced a bit to where my drink sat on the table.  
  
She found her way back to the bed and sat on it. After a couple minutes. "Jack stop pacing your making me dizzy" she asked  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that, 'adn't noticed what I was doing" I stopped pacing and looked over to her" It's like a curse, really. It seems all of us pirates live the same life of solitude...." My brow furrowed as I spoke "course we really don't' 'ave time for women in between the plundering and pillaging"  
  
"Well I understand I really do. Jack you know it's sounds fine and all... is it really what ... you want?" She asked him  
  
There was a moment of hesitation as I took a swig of my rum. keeping my eyes on her. A slight grin tugged on my lips "I know it's what I want, darlin', but is it what yeh want?" I asked motioning towards her with my glass "Do ye' know what you're getting yerself into?" I arched a brow.  
  
"I believe I do. I haven't any family left and I'm bounding myself to a life of adventure with a very attractive man. I don't however believe you. You almost sound as if your forcing yourself to be bound to me for it seems only logical" She said.  
  
"It's not logic..." I answered taking one last drink, throwing my head back. I swaggered over to where she sat "for if it were logic... I wouldn't feel like I do. would I?" Leaning in close to her ear I pushed her hair aside kissing her jawline and whispering "Do yeh feel the same way?"  
  
"I'm afraid.... I do" she said "Jack I must tell you. I know that you've normally been with.... experienced women .... I'm not ... I'm a virgin"  
  
I laughed softly against the skin on her neck as I kissed her "That's interesting." I said kissing her lips "anything else I should know about yeh?" I asked advancing on her.  
  
"I don't know anything at all about.... the makings of love .... No I think I covered everything," she said.  
  
"Then yeh won't mind me taking over... would yeh?" I asked as I softly pushed her back unto the bed placing myself above her. My fingers trailed along the lace that held her dress together softly tugging at it.  
  
she gasped slightly than said "take over anything you like Jack"  
  
I leaned down kissing the soft supple skin upon the curve of her neck and shoulder, as my hands busily undid the lace that bound her dress together. My hair fell wildly about me barely brushing her skin as I moved down to her shoulder and collarbone. One of my hands slowly ran up until it rested right beneath the swell of her breasts while the other hand tossed the lace aside and slipped under the corset she wore.  
  
She gasped when my hand rested just below her breast. I could barely hear her say "corset.... Can't.... Breath"  
  
I laughed softly to myself and sat up. Placing my hand on the very top seam of the corset, and gave a hard pull ripping it down right the middle. The only thing left leaving her from being bare was the thin transparent bodice that was a custom for the women to wear. I tossed the corset back not really caring where it landed "That 'as become somewhat of a traditional thing for men to do. Any better?" I asked leaning down over her once more, my hands at her sides holding me up a couple of inches above her.  
  
After regaining her breath she said "Thank you Jack" then after a few moments "what.... What am I suposed to do?" I could hear the embarrassment in her voice.  
  
Her innocence was a bit amusing, and I tilted my head giving her a funny look "Well, I can take it from 'ere. Yeh can just relax and enjoy" Smiling to myself I reached down and removed my dirty white shirt. Tossing it aside, my muscular tanned chest was revealed "Are yeh comfortable" I asked as he leaned down brushing his lips to her, and kicking off my boots at the same time.  
  
"Yes quite thank you" she said very softly against my lips. She reached down and undid my pants and tugged them down.  
  
"I can see you're catching on" I said grinning as I tossed away my pants as well looking down at her. Kissing her head softly, I reached down taking hold of the bodice and slowly and carefully brought it over the top of her head.  
  
I watched as she shivered and tensed up. Running my hand down from her neck down to her waist, I closed in kissing her ear lobe whispering at the same time "Relax, love... you're beautiful" I stated truthfully kissing her collar bone as he went down.  
  
Authors note: I promiss the next chapter will be longer. Is this even considered a cliffhanger? REVIEW! 


	3. A day of Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean in any way. I do however own Isabella Clarkson  
  
Summery: While sailing the seas Jack comes upon a merchant ship and goes to it to see if he can pillage and plunge. When he gets on it he sees the whole crew is dead. Apparently another pirate ship did this. He finds there is one survivor a young woman. Locked away in the Captain's chambers. A live, blind woman.  
  
Authors note: Please read and review. And to my reviewers that did review. I don't think this is what you'd expect. And I don't know what the hell beta is okay! I'm using a spell check. I totally gacve up on POV's.  
  
Chapter 3 - A day of danger  
  
Jack smiled he had to she was beautifully happy. Jack watched as Isabella as she spinned happily around the deck. Over the past week she had really made herself happy on his ship. This pleased Jack, he liked her much more when she was happy. His smile faded as he saw a glimpse of something. With his keen eyes he saw it was a rivaling pirate ship. For the first time he felt fear. Not for him or the Pearl but for Isabella. Just then She came to his part of the deck. "Isabella luv you have to go to my chambers now" He said more sternly than he intended "But Jack why?" She asked losing her smile. Jack had to think and he decided blunt was best. "Another pirate ship luv" He said. She gasped, and then she gathered her dress in her hands and dashed off for his chambers. Before she could reach the door she heard gunfire. She froze for a moment. "To the cabin now!" Jack yelled in concern. She ran into his chambers and locked the door terrified. She slowly made her way to the bed. She didn't want to fall. She began to think about what happened before Jack found her. She got scared for Jack. Thinking that may happen. She could plainly hear the sounds of war outside her door. She didn't want to be found so she hid under the blankets praying Jack would win. She listened to the fighting for a good hour then there were sounds of victory. She didn't hear Jack yelling and thought the worst. He lost. He's dead. She started shaking violently. She was still under the covers but she was shaking so hard it was obvious she was there. After a few moments she felt the blanket pull away from her and thought she was found by the other pirates. She began to kick and punch. Yelling "I won't be taken, you won't get me alive". She felt strong hands grabs hers gently and pulled to the mans face. "Luv it's me Jack" She said and she felt his face even thou she knew his voice. "Oh god Jack I was so scared" She said and brought her hands back down. He lifted her slightly to move her further on the other side of the bed. He laid down next to her. He cupped her cheeks." My luv I promise you, you have nothing to fear while I'm captain. I would never let harm come to you. That's a promise" he said and kissed her gently. She signed and snuggled closer to him. He was very comforting. She had lost all of her fears with him. Then she smelled it and felt it. Blood, his blood. Her figures slide over his torso and felt it. He had one good deep cut below his ribs. She jumped up in a sitting position. "Jack your cut your bleeding I must tend to it," She said very fast. Jack nearly laughed. To him a mere cut. He knew it was a big deal to her. He was the fear on her face and smiled. She really did care for him. "Luv look it's a scratch I can take it." He informed her "Jack that's no scratch it is a very deep cut please" She insisted "I'm fine I swear to you," He said "No please Jack please let me help you" She said looking was it sad? He couldn't tell. He thought he should at least humor her. "Alright just don't make it sting" He said "What the big bad Jack can't take a little sting?" She teased smiling "Stop that or I'll lock you in my bridge" He teased back "You would even try," She stated and he chuckled. She moved over him and stood up on the floor. Her small boots making a click click as she walked to the table. "Sit at your usual place at the table please" She asked and he complied. With her eyes closed she found her way to his medicine cabinet. She opened it and felted around. She took out Goss, iodine, and a basin to fill with water. She went back to the table and put it all down. "See you found your way around" he observed. She smiled. She took the basin and went to his salt drained water bucket and got some water. She brought it back and moved her chair to face his. She smiled seeing her looking focus at her task at hand. He could easily just leave it and be fine. But she was determined to somehow take care of him. He smiled at the thought of someone taking care of him. That would be a big change. He felt her hands start to lift his shirt and he stopped her pulling it off him. She let her figures travel to his chest. She felt the hard ripples that shaped him. She brought her hands down to the wound. He flinched when she touched the cut. She got the basin and the cloth. She dipped the cloth in the basin and then very gently placed it on his torso. She let it soak so blood then rang it out. She dipped and pressed it to him again. She did this a few times. He silently watched him. Amazed how a blind women could do so much. She then took the wet cloth again but this time she wiped across the cut. Now the cut was clean. She took a dry cloth and patted his cut dry. The bleeding started again but it was minimal. She then applied the iodine. He hated iodine and avoided it at any cost. "Luv the wound is clean you can skip that" He said "Jack Sparrow your not afraid are you?" She asked concerned "No no I'm not afraid I just don't like it" He said and put his head down. "I promise I'll be gentle." She almost whispered. He looked up at her face. She was very focus. He studied her face as she very gently applied the iodine. He was so into her face he didn't even feel it. She stood up and he snapped out of his tranz. She grabbed the Goss and put it to his wound. She began to wrap it around his whole torso. Putting her arms around him when going behind him back. When this happened he had the chance to smell her hair. It was heavenly. It smelled of the sea and vanilla. He looked up at her blue glazed over eyes as she finished with a knot. She stood up. Her work was done. She stared into nothing for that is what she saw. Jack stood up and taking her by surprised gave her a long gentle kiss. A very loving one with affection in it. This took her by surprise. When he pulled away her eyes were close and she was in near shock. "Thank you my luv" He said and put his hat on He walked over to his chest of clothes and got out another shirt. Throwing it on he gave her one last glance. Cor, was she beautiful. "I'll be at the wheel if ye need me" He said and left. She took a moment to compute what had just happened. She lifted a finger to touch her lips.  
  
Authers note. Okay Cliff hangers are fun. I promises not to over do it. Sorry I took so dang long to get it up. My comp crashed. I got a new comp now thou! Show me love Review!!!! 


	4. Thoughts aren’t always right

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean in any way. I do however own Isabella Clarkson  
  
Summery: While sailing the seas Jack comes upon a merchant ship and goes to it to see if he can pillage and plunge. When he gets on it he sees the whole crew is dead. Apparently another pirate ship did this. He finds there is one survivor a young woman. Locked away in the Captain's chambers. A live, blind woman.  
  
Authors note: Please read and review. I promise I didn't steal this idea from anyone. I was writing another story about a blind girl. It didn't work out. Then when I saw PotC I fell back in love with the idea.  
  
Chapter Four - Thoughts aren't always right  
  
Jack stood at the helm thinking. Was all this about need? That seemed to be it. He needed her and she needed him. Look at me what women in their right mind or sight would want me for more than a few nights. She seemed happy. But then again they all do at first. Then bored and finally a deep desire to leave. He could live to be old and alone. No adventure there. Then Isabella she had need all her own. Unpromised and unrelated. She was left with no family or friends. In her blind state men didn't want her. Why, I thought why would anyone not be captured by her beauty. Not just her outer beauty but her inner beauty as well. She needed more than most. And at the same time was extremely self-dependant. She needed to know she was wanted. To be gilded where she couldn't see. Most importantly she needed to be taken care of. That was all need. That's all there is to it. Then why did he feel this way? Like every time she touched his face he would explode. She was like a drug. Intoxicating, mesmerizing, she was like a flame consuming him. He looked ahead at the blue ocean dept. It was an endless sea of blue. To him an endless adventure. By the time his thought process was finished he was far away from the ship that challenged him. That ship was lost to davey jones locker. He wondered why Isabella had yet to come out on the deck. Maybe he was going to fast. Not that Jack had ever gone slow but she was different. She needed to be treated with more respect. That was the conclusion. He had to prove to her he wasn't just using her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Isabella sat on the bed in his chambers. Pondering her feelings toward Jack. Did she love him? Was it all an infatuation? Or is this an attempt to have a secure setting. Be taken care of. She didn't want to use Jack. He was so nice to her. She thought about it for a long time. She came to the conclusion she was using him. Guilt washed over her. She felt like she betrayed him in some way. Just then Jack walked in. She could tell it was him by the way he stepped. "Luv, it's a nice day out. Why stay cooped up in here?" He asked in a happy tone. She felt like crying. "Um, I think I would prefer the room" She said trying her best to sound happy. Failing miserably. Jack took notice. "Isabella are you alright?" He asked concerned. "On yes I was just thinking" She replied she had no idea how she was going to tell him. Jack looked at her. She could feel his eyes on her. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. "Oh I was .. I don't know" She dejectedly. She slumped something that she a proper lady never did. Jack sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked "Nothing" She said "You're lying" He implied "You don't want to know," She stated  
  
"Yes I do" He pushed  
  
"Fine I'll tell you. I feel absolutely disgusted with myself because I realized that I'm using you for me own selfish needs" She blurted out. She gasped and chocked out tears that forced their way. Jack had a look of utter shock. She didn't have to see to know. He sat there unmoving in shock. When he gathered himself he realized she was now crying. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her to him. "No love your not. You have needs and I understand. I have needs to. But I think it goes further than that. You were concerned for me when you thought I was hurt. Where you thinking about yourself when the other ship attacked?" He asked already knowing the answer. "No but I still am using you and I don't want to do that to you" She cried out "Luv listen I we can help each other. You not using me. Unless you plan on leaving me anytime in the near or far future" He stated lovingly. She was now crying on his chest. She tilted her head up. She wished just once god would give her sight back. She put her head back on him. "I don't want to leave you," She nearly whispered. 


End file.
